The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an assembly of gas turbine stator components.
In a gas turbine engine, a combustor converts chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. Several factors influence the efficiency of the conversion of thermal energy to mechanical energy. The factors may include blade passing frequencies, fuel supply fluctuations, fuel type and reactivity, combustor head-on volume, fuel nozzle design, air-fuel profiles, flame shape, air-fuel mixing, flame holding, combustion temperature, turbine component design, hot-gas-path temperature dilution, and exhaust temperature. For example, high combustion temperatures in selected locations, such as the combustor and areas along a hot gas path in the turbine, may enable improved efficiency and performance. In some cases, high temperatures in certain turbine regions may shorten the life and increase thermal stress for certain turbine components.
For example, stator components circumferentially abutting or joined about the turbine case are exposed to high temperatures as the hot gas flows along the stator. Accordingly, it is desirable to control temperatures in the stator components to increase the life of the components.